<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Устами младенца by marinswish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319148">Устами младенца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish'>marinswish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ревность, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время расследования очередного дела у Скалли появляется поклонник, который не стесняется при всех выражать свою симпатию. Малдеру ничего не остается, кроме как ревновать Скалли.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Устами младенца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155891">Out of the Mouths of Babes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable">OnlyTheInevitable</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate">not_your_senate</a> for the beta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Малдер почувствовал внутри укол ревности, как будто он муж-рогоносец, когда наблюдал со стороны диалог, разворачивающийся перед ним. Намек на чувство зависти, которое, он знал, не имел права испытывать.</p><p>— Вы такая красивая, — слова, которые Малдер представлял, что говорит ей, тысячу раз в своих снах и фантазиях, но у него никогда не хватало смелости сказать их напрямую Скалли.</p><p>На ее лице тут же засияла улыбка, ради которой Малдеру приходилось сильно потрудиться, чтобы увидеть ее самому.<br/>
— Спасибо, мне очень приятно, — восторженно говорила она, смотря на человека, у которого явно было больше наглости, чем у Малдера.</p><p>— Думаю, вы самая красивая леди, которую я когда-либо встречал, — уточнил он, понизив голос, чтобы предать искренности своему заявлению.</p><p>Скалли бросила взгляд на Малдера, смущенная тем, что ему приходится быть свидетелем этого разговора, и рассмеялась таким ангельским и мелодичным голосом, который он пожалел, что не может записать и проигрывать снова и снова.<br/>
— Спасибо. Очень мило с твоей стороны.</p><p>
  <i>Он прав, Скалли.</i>
</p><p>Разговор был прерван Миссис Граймс, которая вышла из дома, где они только что проводили допрос, и закричала:<br/>
— Дилан, заходи домой, живо! <i>Хватит</i> докучать Агенту Скалли!</p><p>— Вовсе нет, миссис Граймс, все в порядке, — ответила ей Скалли, сдерживая смех, когда шестилетний мальчишка надулся и побежал обратно к маме, остановившись лишь на секунду, чтобы послать ей воздушный поцелуй.</p><p>Когда мальчик зашел в дом, Скалли направилась в сторону машины, припаркованной у тротуара, и, встретившись взглядом с Малдером, пожала плечами и улыбнулась ему.</p><p>Нет, он ни в коем случае не <i>ревновал</i> ее к шестилетнему мальчику. Это было бы глупо. Он завидовал тому, с какой легкостью этому мальчишке удавалось говорить Скалли то, на что у него бы ушла целая жизнь, чтобы собраться и произнести при ней подобные слова вслух. Это и тот факт, что он никогда не видел такой милой, ласковой улыбки на ее лице, и часть его злилась, что не он являлся ее причиной.</p><p>— Он очень милый, — засмеялась она, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье.</p><p>— И смышленый, — пробормотал Малдер.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день им пришлось вернуться в дом Миссис Граймс, чтобы проинформировать ее о продвижениях в деле. Малдеру показалось, что он заметил что-то на крыльце и, когда они подъехали поближе, он увидел, что там сидит Дилан, нетерпеливо раскачивающий ножками и держащий в пухлых маленьких кулачках что-то желтое.<p>Как только Скалли вышла из машины, малыш вскочил и с сияющей улыбкой закричал «Да-на!». Пока он бежал по подъездной дорожке, с каждым шагом на его башмачках загорались огоньки.</p><p>— Привет, Дилан! — поприветствовала его Скалли самым нежным голосом. Просто то, как она с ним говорит, заставляло Малдера улыбаться.</p><p>Как только он оказался перед ней, он протянул к ее лицу, как оказалось, букет одуванчиков и каких-то других сорняков.<br/>
— Я собрал их для тебя!</p><p>— Бог ты мой, — преувеличенно ахнула Скалли, явно сдерживая смех, чтобы пощадить чувства мальчика, — Большое спасибо.</p><p>— Еще у меня для тебя есть подарок, — сказал он серьезно.</p><p>— Дилан, это совсем необязательно, — объяснила она, хотя в ее голосе все же прозвучало любопытство, когда она задумалась, что же такого мог ей подарить ученик начальной школы.</p><p>— Но я же люблю тебя, — воскликнул Дилан, как будто эти слова было так легко произнести. Он стал рыться в карманах, и Скалли взглянула на Малдера, который стоял рядом и наблюдал за всей этой картиной. Она изобразила на лице искреннее умиление, пробормотав тихое «как мило» и вновь переключила внимание на своего молодого поклонника.</p><p>— Вытяни руку, — приказал он, прежде чем положить что-то в ладонь Скалли. Когда он отошел, Малдер увидел, что это была голубая заколка в блестках с надписью <i>Barbie Girl</i>. Он узнал в ней игрушку из детского меню МакДоналдса, в котором он был на прошлой неделе. Для девочек там продавали набор для макияжа от Barbie, а для мальчиков — коллекцию машинок Hot Wheels. Он не мог не задаваться вопросом, специально ли Дилан попросил маму отвезти его туда и купить игрушку для девочек в надежде, что вновь встретится со Скалли, или где-то в доме сидит сестра, у которой загадочным образом пропала заколка.</p><p>— Дилан, она прекрасна, — похвалила подарок Скалли, радуясь так, будто он вытащил из кармана синее бриллиантовое ожерелье из «Титаника».</p><p>— Можно я заколю ей твои волосы? — ласково спросил он. И тут, к большому удивлению Малдера, Скалли согласилась.</p><p>Она улыбалась, пока он с особой сосредоточенностью вставлял заколку ей в волосы, захватывая густую прядь ее челки — не всю, лишь часть с одной стороны — и протянул ее назад, закалывая волосы на макушке.<br/>
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Скалли, оборачиваясь к Малдеру, — Как я выгляжу? — спросила она.</p><p>Он на секунду задержался с ответом, чтобы посмотреть на нее: улыбка сияла у нее на лице, а волосы выбивались из нового аксессуара из-за непривычного пробора, пока в них серебристыми блестками сияла надпись «Barbie Girl». Она держала мальчика за его маленькую ручку, и Малдер почувствовал, как у него сжалось сердце — как, впрочем, каждый раз, когда он видел Скалли, общающуюся с детьми. То, что она приветствовала с большим удовольствием, но что было редким событием.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — ответил он, и в его голосе не было того шуточного тона, который был у нее.</p><p>Он заметил, как улыбка Скалли дрогнула и стала робкой, а мальчишка снова пытался привлечь ее внимание:<br/>
— Эй! Я еще кое-что для тебя сделал!</p><p>— Правда? — с энтузиазмом воскликнула Скалли, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Пока малыш рылся в карманах, Малдер впервые за все это время обратил внимание, что на нем надета выходная рубашка и пиджак. <i>Он хотел выглядеть перед ней наилучшим образом.</i></p><p>Наконец Дилан нашел сложенный листок бумаги и протянул его Скалли.<br/>
— Это для меня? — спросила Скалли, разворачивая его.</p><p>— Мм-хм, — решительно кивнул он, пристально глядя ей в лицо, чтобы увидеть реакцию на его старания. Малдер обошел ее сзади, чтобы получше разглядеть рисунок. Когда она развернула его, ему пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы сдержать смех.</p><p>Дилан нарисовал себя в образе Супермена — с широкой грудью и огромными мышцами — а на костюме изобразил большую букву «Д». Но что было забавнее всего, так это то, как он нарисовал себя в полете, держащим на руках очаровательную фигурку девочки с треугольником вместо платья и оранжевыми закорючками вместо волос.</p><p>— Это я? — спросила она удивленным тоном.</p><p>— Это мы! Я — Супермен, и я тебя спасаю, — объяснил он.</p><p>— А это кто? — поинтересовалась Скалли, указывая на сердитого тролля в галстуке внизу страницы.</p><p>Он не ответил сразу же, и когда Малдер посмотрел на него, то поймал суровый взгляд шестилетнего мальчика. <i>Ах, вот как!</i> красноречиво посмотрел на него Малдер. Когда Скалли обернулась на Малдера, ее тут же осенило, и она расхохоталась.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Как он оказался наедине с этим маленьким грубияном, он понятия не имел. Скалли была в другой комнате и объясняла состояние скота семьи Граймсов, пока он застрял здесь, допрашивая — или скорее играя в гляделки — с мальчишкой.<p>— Итак, ты заметил что-нибудь странное в поведении коровы Бетси до того, как она укусила твоего папу? — спросил он, прерывая тишину.</p><p>— Ты что, ее парень? — спросил малыш с удивительно юношеским презрением в голосе.</p><p>— Прошу прощения? — ответил Малдер, неловко переминаясь в кресле.</p><p>— Ты целовал ее? — спросил мальчик, прищуривая свои маленькие глазки. <i>Если бы взгляды могли убивать…<br/>
</i><br/>
Решив немного подразнить малыша, он игриво наклонил голову.<br/>
— Возможно.</p><p>— В губы? — спросил мальчик, широко раскрыв глаза.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Малдер, стараясь скрыть свое разочарование равнодушием.</p><p>— Ты обнимаешь ее?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— А волосы она дает тебе погладить?</p><p>— Ну, я…э, я не знаю, — запнулся Малдер, стараясь вспомнить, пытался ли он вообще когда-либо это делать.</p><p>— Мне вот дала, — торжествующе заявил мальчик, как будто Малдер не присутствовал в тот момент, когда это случилось.</p><p>— Ну, мы вместе проводим время, — сообщил Малдер, не понимая, почему он вообще соревнуется с этим ребенком, как будто они с ним настоящие соперники.</p><p>Мальчик приоткрыл рот от удивления, и в его взгляде читалось разочарование. Малдер пожалел, что послужил этому причиной.<br/>
— Правда? — спросил он, как будто признание в том, что они вместе проводят время было равносильно браку.</p><p>— Да, но я не ее парень, — ответил Малдер, облегчившись, когда увидел, как мальчишка оживился. Он наклонился к нему и жестом велел мальчику сделать то же самое, прежде чем прошептать, — Честно говоря, скажу тебе по секрету, хотел бы быть…но, мне кажется, ей нравятся те, кто ниже ее ростом, — сказал Малдер, наигранно нахмурившись.</p><p>Мальчик широко раскрыл глаза и кивнул, принимая во внимание эту информацию,<br/>
— Какой у нее рост? — спросил он.</p><p>— 1 метр 62 сантиметра, — немедленно ответил Малдер.</p><p>— Доктор сказал, что у меня — 1 метр и 5 сантиметров, — прошептал он, как будто это было единственным подтверждением того, что он ниже ее.</p><p>— То, что нужно, — тут же прошептал Малдер в ответ.</p><p>— О чем шепчетесь, ребята? — поинтересовалась Скалли, заходя в комнату с улыбкой на лице.</p><p>— Ни о чем, — выпалили они в унисон.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Им пришлось еще раз заехать в дом Граймсов до того, как отправиться обратно в Вашингтон. Она бы солгала, если бы сказала, что не будет скучать по тому маленькому мальчику. Она редко проводила время с детьми, не говоря уже о детях, которые были такими жизнерадостными и милыми, как он.<p>Она так и не узнала, что Малдер сказал ему, когда они последний раз были там. Он утверждал, что это был «мужской разговор» и лишь улыбался, довольный своим маленьким секретом. Как бы то ни было, ее тронуло, что они поладили даже несмотря на тот неприятный случай с нарисованным троллем, который, по ее мнению, выглядел довольно-таки мило.</p><p>Так же, как и в прошлый раз, она не успела выйти из машины, как услышала радостное «Да-на!» с последующим звуком безудержного топота.</p><p>Она обернулась и увидела маленького карапуза, бежавшего к ней навстречу. Он подбежал к ней, обхватил за талию и крепко сжал в объятиях.<br/>
— Привет, Дилан, — захихикала она, проводя рукой по его волосам.</p><p>— Я скучал по тебе, — заявил он, уткнувшись подбородком ей в живот и глядя на нее с обожанием.</p><p>— Я тоже скучала по тебе, — честно призналась она.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты приехала, — ответил он серьезно, сделав шаг назад.</p><p>— О? — произнесла она, удивленная внезапной сменой в его поведении. Она взглянула на Малдера, который вновь просто стоял в стороне и смотрел на них обоих с улыбкой на лице.</p><p>— Мм-хм, — кинул он, — Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить.<br/>
Она наблюдала за тем, как он полез в задний карман штанишек и достал оттуда упаковку Ring Pop и осторожно протянул ей.</p><p>— Это мне? — спросила она, обертка зашуршала под ее прикосновением.</p><p>— Ты будешь моей девушкой? — выпалил он. Она почувствовала, как уголки губ дернулись вверх, но она не хотела ранить его чувства, поэтому подавила улыбку.</p><p>— Что ты сказал? — спросила она, наклоняясь на уровень его роста.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя и хочу быть твоим парнем. Я обещаю, что мы будем вместе проводить время, и я буду гладить твои волосы и много тебя целовать и обнимать, — пробормотал он, едва делая паузы, чтобы перевести дыхание.</p><p>Ее сердце еще никогда не было так переполнено чувствами, как в этот момент.<br/>
— О, Дилан, — она слегка рассмеялась, обнимая мальчика. Она встретилась взглядом с Малдером, и он, кажется, был так же удивлен и очарован этим искренним детским заявлением.</p><p>Она отстранилась и увидела, что его глаза широко раскрылись в ожидании. Подняв руку, она легонько погладила его по щеке.<br/>
— Дилан, это звучит просто замечательно, но я слишком стара для тебя.</p><p>Он быстро покачал головой и возразил, — Не-а! Ты прямо как мисс Фризл, только намного красивее!</p><p>Его логика вызвала еще одну улыбку на ее лице, и Скалли объяснила ему.<br/>
— Дилан, мисс Фризл тоже слишком стара для тебя. Кроме того, тебе лучше просто наслаждаться детством. Не беспокойся пока о свиданиях, ладно?</p><p>Он мягко кивнул несмотря на то, что выглядел огорченным, но она просто была рада, что он не плачет. Наклонившись, она оставила нежный поцелуй на его маленькой пухлой щечке и обрадовалась, когда почувствовала улыбку и дрожь от смеха под своими губами. Отстранившись, она увидела, как прежнее огорчение сменилось счастьем.<br/>
— Можешь оставить себе конфету, я выбрал с самым лучшим вкусом, — сказал он ей.</p><p>— Спасибо, — рассмеялась она, засовывая угощение в карман и поднимаясь.</p><p>— Подожди! — выкрикнул он, потянув ее обратно за подол рубашки. Она бросила на него взгляд и снова наклонилась, пока ее ухо не оказалось у его губ, любопытствуя, что же такого секретного он собирается ей рассказать, когда он обхватил его ладонями.</p><p>— Фокс сказал мне, что ты ему очень нравишься, он должен быть твоим парнем, — прошептал он.</p><p>Когда он говорил это, она заметила любопытство, вспыхнувшее в глазах Малдера. Она отстранилась и встретила серьезный взгляд мальчика.<br/>
— О, правда? —сказала она.</p><p>Мальчик усердно закивал, — Думаю, это лучшее из того, что осталось.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что он тебе сказал? — спросил Малдер уже в двадцатый раз с тех пор, как они уехали.<p>Но, как и в предыдущие девятнадцать раз, она пожала плечами и улыбнулась.<br/>
— Это секрет Малдер.</p><p>— Так нечестно, — рассмеялся он, умирая от любопытства. Он не стал продолжать расспросы, вместо этого угощаясь конфетой, которую она ему передарила.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>